Nothing will be like before
by Winterhell
Summary: [BOOKS] This fic is about the present and future of Westeros. They want to return to what was their life once, but everything (and everyone) had changed, especially Jon. Spoilers/Rated M alert. Prologue on! [JonxAryaxGendry]


**N/A: Hello everyone! English isn't my mother language (or even father language lol), but I started to write fanfiction in English because I think my mother language, which is portuguese, isn't very popular in fanfiction websites. I hope everyone enjoy it, and please forgive me if I wrote badly. Thank you!**

Jon went inside of the Dreadfort's great hall with Mance Rayde, Davos Seaworth and Sansa Stark behind him. There was only few servants and soldier alive in the Bolton's castle. The war in the North had been in its second year, and there, in Dreadfort, Jon Snow finished that cycle, that war, but extremely necessary to unite everyone around House Stark again. Jon had left the Night's Watch after that mutiny, and he regrets nothing about it. Westeros has no king, no leader to interfere in its domains. With no one ahead the Iron Throne, Westeros had become a battlefield with some well-defined limits.

Now the battle for the North had been finished. In South, some Targaryen heirs are not get along so well and maybe another dance with dragons would begin soon. They were in some kind of clash or conflict about politics alliances and territories in Dorne, Storm's End, Highgarden and Oldtown. The Faith were trying to conciliate both Targaryen heirs while keep Margaery Tyrell and Cersei Lannister as its prisoners.

Territories that once belonged to South, like the Vale and the River Lands, now are not necessarily in the same condition like some years ago. The Iron Throne means everything, but at the same time, means nothing. No one to sit in it, no one to rule.

"Mance, please gather the few Bolton's servants and soldiers and let me know if you get some useful information", Jon asked to his friend and army general, "The Bolton's haven't convinced me yet about not know where is her."

Sansa nodded, agreeing with her half-brother's point of view.

"They haven't convinced me too with that story about the poor Jeiny", she said after a deep sighed, "We have some reports of the Brotherhood Without Banners about Arya, like that one of Sandor Clegane. All of this stories before the war for the North.

"Sir Davos, please see if there is some Bolton hanged outside", asked Jon while Mance walks towards to some servants that left in Dreadfort, "Don't forget to burn the bodies. Send a letter to Castle Black; I want some reports about the last fortnight there."

Davos Seaworth bowed and left them alone.

Sansa's long red hair was in a northern hairstyle, with some low braids. There was still some parts in her hair that isn't red enough because Petyr Baelish did put her in Alayne's shoes for a while. The tip of her hair was darker than other parts.

"Tell me about the letter that you received earlier, Sansa", asked Jon thoughtful, "There is no one here now, we can talk about it."

Partly dark, the great hall wasn't a cozy place. However, Jon, in all those years, saw many things worse than some cold rocks and torture iron bars hanging from the ceiling, which is the best part of that place.

Winter had come.

"Tyrion Lannister are asking a meeting to discuss our duties as man and wife, you know what it means for Daenerys Targaryen: a new ally", she answered seriously, "He asked me to think about our days together in Red Keep. Very uncomfortable, I think. Do you have some suggestions about what I should write back?

"Don't answer him, at least for a while", he advised while shrugged, "We have to put some doubts in his mind about our way of think. You know him, he's smart."

"I agree, it isn't a good thing to us show our current position", she said, "We have more territories than them, but we don't have clearly disagreement with no one of the Targaryen heirs."

Jon nodded.

"Let them kill themselves first", he said after a tired sighed, "Baelish had put your name as the owner of Harrenhal territory?"

"Yes, he didn't suspect nothing"

Jon looked at her calm, but firmly.

"I will be in Harrenhal in fortnight", told her, "Go on with your plan".


End file.
